Honeymoon
by PeachyHearts
Summary: A boat ride. A walk on the beach. A delicious meal while watching the sunset. It was the perfect honeymoon really. After the sun had set, the newly weds had found their way back to their hotel room to relax after their long day spent together.ChasexMaya


**I have recently become obsessed with this pairing but when I went to look for fanficts and fanart I couldn't find to many. And I also discovered how angry and spiteful Chase fans are towards Maya, and Maya fans are towards Chase. 0_0**

**Honestly I've never thought Maya was as annoying as some people portray her.**

**By the way, I do not own thing from Harvest Moon. Which means Chase, Maya, and Dakota are not mine. :C**

**Anyway please enjoy :3 3**

* * *

><p><em>Honeymoon: ChasexMaya<em>

Maya lay close to her husband Chase, whose arms were wrapped lazily around her waist. They had been laying in bed for quite sometime but she still couldn't sleep. She had tried counting sheep, but after a while she wanted to give each sheep an individual name, and the whole thing just got really confusing for her so she called it quits. After a few more minutes she decided that she probably wasn't going to be able to sleep. She looked up at Chase and sighed. She had wanted to practice cooking with him earlier but after he got off of his late shift, all he wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. And sure enough, once his head hit the pillow, he was out.

That's been his schedule after work lately. Come home, shower, go to bed. They barely had alone time. Maya buried her face into her husband's chest as memories of their honeymoon crept into her mind. It was the most amazing experience ever. It had been their first time to make love together and even though it was a tiny bit awkward at first, they had both loosened up and had a very passionate night. Maya closed her eyes and let the images of her honeymoon from three years ago dance through her mind.

* * *

><p>A boat ride. A walk on the beach. A delicious meal while watching the sunset. It was the perfect honeymoon really. After the sun had set, the newly weds had found their way back to their hotel room to relax after their long day spent together.<p>

"Isn't Toucan Island amazing Chase? I love it! Especially the food! We should make banana ice cream when we get home!" Maya chirped while drying her damp hair with a soft fuzzy towel that she found hanging in the bathroom. She looked over to Chase, who was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Chase finished brushing his teeth and made his way to the large king sized bed that Maya was sitting on, and took a seat next to her.

"What do you mean '_We _should make banana ice cream'?" Chase raised an eyebrow at his wife. "You aren't going near the kitchen. _Ever_." Chase explained, adding emphasis to the ''ever'' part. Maya stuck her tongue out at him in a child like manner.

Maya then let out an over exaggerated groan. "Chaaaaase! It's our honeymoon...be nice to me!" Maya whined giving Chase her best puppy dog eyes. The 'puppy dog eyes' only worked on Chase some times but tonight it definitely seemed to worked. Chase leaned over and gave Maya a short innocent peck on the lips. Then a fake pouty expression formed on his face.

"But Maaayaaaa! I'd like to _not _die from food poisoning." Chase whined in a mocking tone while pulling Maya into his lap. She wanted to be mad at him for making fun of her but she just couldn't make herself. Maya wrapped her arms around Chase's neck and placed her forehead against his and let out a tiny giggle. Chase rolled his eyes at her playfully and began to run his hands up and down Maya's sides unknowingly sending tingles through out her entire body.

Maya slowly began to kiss Chase. The kisses started out soft and chaste but over time they began to grow deeper and more intense. Their tongues danced together in a sweet rhythm as their bodies began to grind against each others. After a few hot minutes of making out the two broke away from each other for air. The newlyweds held each other in a relaxed embrace as they attempted to catch their breaths.

"Maya." Chase whispered into his bride's ear. Maya shivered as Chase began to stroke her back again.

"Yes?" Maya began to trace the words 'I love you' over and over again into Chase's back while she waited for him to speak.

"Are you ready?" Chase asked while trying to hide the nervous shaking in his voice. He closed his eyes and tried to decipher what Maya was tracing into his back. I... L-O-V-E...Y-O-U. A tiny smile formed on Chase's lips.

Maya let a rosy pink blush pour over her face. She lifted her head from Chase's shoulder and looked at him. She looked down shyly and pretended to ponder his question for a few seconds and then slowly began to nod her head. Chase gave her a quick peck on the lips and then reclined down onto the bed, bringing Maya down with him.

Chase climbed on top of Maya and began to lightly kiss at her neck. He kissed a trail from the nape of her neck all the way back up to her lips. Soft sweet moans escaped Maya's lips. She tugged and pulled at the bottom of Chase's shirt, excited to see all of him. Chase pulled away from kissing Maya and pulled his shirt off and threw it in a random direction. He quickly went to sucking and licking on his wife's full swollen lips, loving the reaction that she is giving him.

Maya ran her hands all over Chase's warm lean body. His rock hard erection began to grind against her dripping panties causing both of them to moan loudly. Chase began to massage one of Maya's soft breasts through her silky pink night gown with one hand. With the other hand, he began to lift her gown up all the way to the base of her breasts. Chase moved his head down to Maya's belly, licking a trail all the way to her panty line.

Chase slowly pulled Maya's panties off and dropped them off the edge of the bed. He sat up and admired the work he had done to her half naked body. They locked eyes and shared a shy smile. Chase motioned for Maya to sit up and she did. He gently massaged her shoulders and slowly moved down her arms until he reached his goal, the edge of her pink gown. He pulled it up slowly above her head and tossed it aside.

Maya sat there completely naked in front of her man. "Well, what about you Chase?" She asked while pointing down to his pants. She looked at his bulge and giggled. "What are we going to do about this?" She began to knead his erection through his pants. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right or if it even felt good for him.

A sharp gasp pushed itself through Chase's throat. "Oh Goddess, Maya!" His eyes closed for a short moment. His breaths became shorter and faster, he thought he would climax right then and there.

No! Chase moved Maya's hands and fully removed his pants. His cock felt so much better now that it wasn't pushing up against his pants.

Maya let an adorable squeak slip through her mouth. She was blushing again, she could feel it. She laid back down on the bed and motioned for Chase to join her. He laid down by her side and pulled her into an embrace. They began to kiss once again, but this time Chase placed his hand in between Maya's legs and began to push a finger inside of her. Then two. He pushed his fingers in and out of her causing Maya moan even louder. She tried to occupy her mind

Chase pulled his fingers out of Maya's dripping pussy and gave her a long passionate kiss. "Ready?" Chase asked between breaths. Maya nodded in response.

Chase got on top of his beautiful wife and began to press the tip of his cock into Maya's entrance. "Mmm...Chase...be gentle." Maya whispered in a breathless voice. They locked eyes and shared another sweet kiss before Chase pushed into Maya. "Chaaa-aaaahhhhh!" Maya hugged Chase even tighter than before, if that is even possible. A small stream of tears came out of her eyes and slid down her face.

Chase kissed her cheek lovingly. "I love you." She let out a weak laugh and wiped her tears away.

"I love you, too." Maya said while kissing him back.

Chase started thrusting in and out of Maya slowly, but as she got used to the feeling, he sped up the pace. They were both in complete ecstasy. Chase thrust deeper into Maya's tight pussy. At this point, Maya began to repeatedly scream Chase's name each time he slammed into her sweet spot. He continued to pound her spot until they both came together in an explosion of passion and love.

* * *

><p>'That's it! I can't take it anymore!' Maya practically screamed in her head. "Chase...are you awake?" Maya whispered to her husband while she nudged at him.<p>

"Mmm...what?" Chase asked with an irritating expression covering his face. He looked at Maya and noticed that she was blushing, big time. "What's wrong?" He asked a now more curious than irritated.

"I was just thinking about our honeymoon." Maya confessed while embracing her husband. Chase wrapped his arms around her as well. He smiled at the memories from their marriage and honeymoon.

"Were you?" Chase said while licking at Maya's earlobe. Maya wrapped her leg around Chase's waist, so that their body's could be closer. Maya's daydream made her want Chase so badly. Ever since they had a daughter, they've been so busy raising and taking care of her that they hadn't been able to have sex as often as they would like. Being a mommy and daddy is hard work after all!

"Chase, let's make love! Right now!" Maya whispered excitingly while rubbing on her husband's sensitive places. Chase and Maya began to get into some really heavy petting when...

"Mommy? Daddy?" A frightened voice called from Chase and Maya's bedroom door. Well Mommy and Daddy froze upon hearing their daughter's voice. They both prayed to the Harvest Goddess that their baby didn't hear or see anything.

"Y-yes sweetie?" Chase found the courage in him to answer, due to his concern for his baby girl's shaky voice.

"I had a nightmare," Dakota announced, "will you make me a midnight snack and then tuck me in Daddy?" At this point she was at Chase's bedside poking at him. Chase looked up at her from the blankets.

"Uhh...yeah sweetie. Just give me a second. Why don't you go pick out what snack you want?" And with that Dakota happily ran to the kitchen fully intent on having her daddy make her some choco banana.

Chase rose up from the blankets after giving Maya a small peck on the lips. "I'll be right back, and we will continue from where we left off." Maya smiled as she covered her self back up with their soft white blanket.

"I hope he brings me back something yummy." Maya mumbled to herself as she rolled over and waited for her husband to return.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta love you some ChasexMaya. I hope it wasn't extremely OOC.<strong>

**The ending was kinda rushed but I think it's okay.**

**Did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe, so?**

**This was my first sex scene, so please review and tell me how I did.**

**Also constructive criticism is welcome. :D**


End file.
